Monsters in the Dark
by lolamays
Summary: When Reed's girlfriend Abby is found dead outside of the nypd, its up to him and Mac to find out what happened, and possibly find some hidden secrets along the way.
1. Last Words

**Abby POV**

'_Run, Run, Run, almost there, just another block and I'm safe, I have to keep going'_

"Abby!" I heard a voice behind me call.

'_No! Don't look back your almost there, you can't risk it, just ignore the voice, they'll go away'_

"Abby!" The voice called again.

I just kept running, I didn't look back once, that is until the stranger calling my name grabbed my shoulders and stopped me, not turning me around to see who he was.

"Abs, just calm down it's me, Reed."

Suddenly I felt calm as I turned around and hugged him tight.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I told him whal hugging him tight.

"Why were you running? You looked like you had just seen a monster."

I didn't want to admit it to him, but I honestly had just seen a monster, or at least something pretty dang close to a monster.

"I just, really have to go to the bathroom that's all." I lied.

"Oh, then lets head to the coffee shop so you can go, then we can talk." He told me whal pretty much dragging me to the coffee shop, not noticing the many times I looked back to make sure 'he' wasn't following us.

When we got to the coffee shop I ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door and just sat down on the floor taking my jacket off revealing all of the knife cuts on my arms and the rope burns on my wrists.

I sat there for what seemed like forever when I could hear Reed outside at one of the tables talking to what sounded like his step-dad, Mac Taylor. I could only hear bits and pieces but I suddenly felt scared again when Mac asked Reed why he had a spot of blood on his shirt.

I looked down at my stomach, only to realize my stitches has came undone again and the blood must have gotten on his shirt when I hugged him. I quickly cleaned myself up and put my jacket back on and went out to join the 2 men.

"Took you long enough." Reed joked.

"Uhm, yeah, I uh, just got a text from my sister saying my parent's want me home." I lied smoothly. "I'll see you around." I got up from my seat and left. Little did I know those would be my last words to the 19 year, love of my life, Reed Garrett.

**Hope everyone liked the first chapter! And for the people that are Mac Taylor fans, don't worry! There will be a lot more him in the chapters to come! Please comment on what you think! Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. No Words

**Reed POV**

Its been a day. A day since I found out my 18 year old, love of my life, was murdered.

Life just isn't fair. I lose my mom, almost lose Mac, then I nearly get killed, and now the girl that made my world go 'round, is dead.

I'll never, never in my life forget that terrible phone call.

_It was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning and I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling when Abby called me._

"_Hey babe, is everything ok? You always call me at dinner and its nearly 1 in the morning."_

_I should've guessed everything was NOT_ ok.

"_Reed." This didn't even sound like my Abby, this girl sounded hurt, voice cracking like she was crying and being held by the throat._

"_He's back, he's going to kill me. He followed me home and now he's going to kill me." It was then I heard the sound that felt like a million bricks hitting me in the gut._

_A gun shot. The line went dead and now it was just dead silent._

_She was gone. And it was all my fault. I know people always seem say that when their loved ones die, but this time it really was my fault. I knew he was back, I knew he's been stalking her, but I was the one who was to selfish to tell Mac. Now she's dead, and I'm the only one who could've stopped this._

_**Mac POV**_

_It was 2 o'clock in the morning. I don't why but I just decided to go to Times Square and take an early morning walk and take in all the beauty of the lights and signs._

_I was looking around when my eyes seemed to wander to something mysterious. _

_There was something lying in front of the NYPD, from this distance I couldn't figure out what it was so I went closer._

_I was about 5 feet away when I realized it was a person, but why would a person just lay there?_

_So I went closer, and I couldn't believe my eyes._

_A girl, covered in blood, eyes wide open, dead._

_And it wasn't just any girl. It was Abby._


	3. Far from better

**Reed POV**

1 month.

2 months.

3 months.

The months have just been going by. They still don't know who killed my Abby and even with all of the information I've given them, they've still gotten nowhere.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door and by the sound I could tell it was Mac. I opened the door and peeked out and welcomed him, and at the moment I was still just in a towel.

"Reed what's that scar from? It almost looks like a scar from a gunshot wound." Damn, I knew he would have to find out someday.

"Uhm…well Mac…it kind of…is from a bullet." It all came out as mumbles but I knew he still heard what I said.

"Does this have anything to do with Abby?"

I knew right now, at this moment, I had to tell him.

"It was a year ago. Abby and I went for a walk in Central Park when we came upon a group of girls Abby used to hang with. She started talking to them so I just kind of went over and sat by the water and did my own thing. I noticed this guy like 10 feet away from me and he was…weird. He was dressed in a black suit and had a hat wearing low in the front so I couldn't really see his face. When I finally noticed Abby was done talking so I got up to walk with her again and the guy just…followed us. It was then I noticed that Abby was getting all nervous and kept looking over her shoulder." By that part of the story I was already starting to tear up at all the bad memories. "Once we were in an area where it was pretty much deserted, the guy grabbed Abby and held a gun to her head and he kept saying that he finally found his little girl and there was no stopping him now. So I tackled him to the ground before he got the chance to shoot her, without realizing he still had the gun in his hand, and I think you can pretty much guess what happened after that."

"Reed, why didn't you tell me this the night Abby was killed! Did it not occur to you that maybe that same guy was the one who killed her!"

"I was afraid that if I told you, he would find out, and kill me." Those words hit me like a load of bricks. It was my fault. It really was. And I was so selfish, and maybe, just maybe, if I would have sucked it up and told Mac. Abby wouldn't be dead. Just then I thought this whole thing was gonna get better, but I was far from right.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I've been really busy and didn't have time! Leave reviews on what you guys think should happen in the next chapter or later on, id love to hear your guys' ideas! Thank you everyone!**


	4. Mistaken Identity

**Mac POV**

It's been a week since Reed told me about the guy that tried to kill him and Abby. It's been a crazy week since then, Reed constantly bugging me to see if we found her killer, people coming into my office every 5 minutes to say sorry for our loss.

I walked in the office after a night of no sleep, and I couldn't tell if it was just me or what, but it seemed like everyone was watching me.

Its when I walked in my office and saw Lindsay sitting there with a worried look on her face that I knew something was wrong.

"Mac." She whispered in a shaky voice. "The girl found in front of the NYPD…it wasn't Abby…Sid ran a blood test…her name is Alana Mullen…she just resembles Abby very very much…Abby is still out there somewhere."

This was all shocking, I couldn't begin to think how Reed would react.

"But Mac, that isn't it. Reed is missing."

**Reed POV**

I woke up in a dark room**, **my vision was blurry and my head hurt like crazy.

"Reed." I heard someone whisper from the corner. The mystery person started to come closer. "Babe, it's me, you're gonna be ok." I could recognize that voice anywhere…it was my Abby. But wait, Abby is dead, she was murdered.

"I'm dead." I whispered.

"No, you're not dead, you're just hurt." She said as I felt her wrapping something around my head.

"B…but Abby…you were murdered." I said confused.

"It was all staged, he killed a girl that looked like me to make it look like I was dead." She said and then kissed me the in the sweet and loving way she always has. "It's really me babe, I'm here and alive."

I was so caught up in the fact she was still alive that I completely forgot about the dark room we were in and the blood coming from my head.

**Hey everybody! So sorry, this isn't the** **best chapter ever, but I've had writers block and been super busy. Hope you guys like my story so far and any ideas and suggestions are welcome! Thank you!**


	5. Addition!

**Hey everyone! So I got this idea that as the story goes on that I wanna make it so it tells more also about Reed and Abby's love life as life goes now that we all know she is alive :) I'm not talking like a soppy love story but maybe like the stages through every couple's life but still have all the action and all the CSI drama. Let me know what you think! And I will wait to post the next chapter until I have heard some opinions on if or if not I should go with this :) Thank you!**


	6. Always here for you

Reed POV

I was laying on the floor of the dark room with my head rested on Abby's lap when the mysterious man from the park came in.

"Well well well, the 2 lovebirds reunited again, its to bad only 1 of you is going to live." He said in a sour way that made me shiver, as he pulled out a knife.

"Take me…Abby has no reason to be killed…its me who's been lying." I said shaking.

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Ugh, is dying really this annoying?

_Reed? Sweetheart please wake up, your going to be ok, just open your eyes._

The sound of my angel…my Abby…

_Sweetheart common, your safe, please just wake up, I need to know your ok._

I finally found the strength to open my eyes, and when I did, I realized I really was alive. Abby was sitting by my side holding my hand n smiling and Mac was in the corner of what looked like a hospital room, sleeping.

"Abs…" I croaked out.

"Sh…your okay sweetheart." She assured me, then gave me the sweetest kiss shes ever given me. "Whatever you do, just don't try n sit up you were stabbed a lot and its going to hurt for awhile."

"I don't mind being in pain as long as I have you here with me baby." I replied whal stroking her face.

"Ok ok, don't get to lovey you 2." I heard Mac chuckle from the corner. "Reed do you remember what happened?"

"I just remember telling the guy to kill me n not Abby n then everything going black."

"Well according to the doctor your gonna be here awhile, so between me n Abby we'll get you filled in." Mac said in a serious tone.

I looked at my Abby holding her hand n that's when I realized half of her face was black n blue bruised. There is defiantly a lot I don't know about.

**Hi guys! Sorry I havnt updated in awhile! I hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to tell me if theres anything you think I should add to the story in future chapters! Thanks! :)**


	7. Lies are told

Reed POV

It's been a month since I was released from the hospital and mine and Abby's relationship is stronger than ever. We have our own house and just got engaged yesterday, things are finally starting to be how they should've all these years; absolutely perfect.

"I'll be in a bit babe, I gotta go meet up with someone!" I heard Abby call from downstairs.

I looked out the window to see her walking to her car. Something felt out of place though, something wasn't quite right with her today, but I don't what.

Mac POV

I've just been sitting at my desk for hours thinking about my phone call with Abby last night. I don't know if were ever going to find an easy way to tell Reed the truth about what really happened the night he was kidnapped and who really kidnapped him.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the edge of my chair waiting for my phone call that Reed proposed and Abby said yes when the phone finally rang and I saw it was Abby, not Reed._

"_Hello?" I answered confused._

"_Mac, we need to tell Reed the truth." She told me in a broken voice._

"_Abby…why all of the sudden?" I questioned her._

"_Reed just proposed and after I said yes he made a promise he will always be truthful to me and always love me no matter what, and I felt so guilty that I just can't take it anymore!" She answered frustrated and I could tell she was crying now._

"_Come to my office tomorrow and we can talk about this more and figure out what were gonna do." It is definitely going to be a difficult day tomorrow I thought as she hung up._

And that brings us back to now…As I was thinking about the call Abby walked into my office in tears.

"Mac…How can I do this without hurting him?" She questioned me right away.

I picked up my phone sending Reed a text asking if he would come and talk with us and that it is urgent.

"Were going to tell him together…he'll understand…he loves you more than anyone in this world and you guys will walk out of my office today still together and your relationship will be stronger than ever I promise…he'll help you forget everything and you guys will be able to move on with no more lies and guilt." I told her looking her in the eye.

Abby POV

As soon as Mac and I were done going over how we were going to tell Reed everything, he walked in with confusion written on his face.

"Baby, I have a lot to tell you, why don't you sit down." I told him sweetly as I sat down in one of the chairs facing him. "Ive been lieing to you about everything…who kidnapped you and me, what they did to me, and why they did it…its time I told you the truth about everything." I said holding his hand in mine looking into his eyes seeing no emotion at all.

"I'm ready." He said just looking at me. No hurt, no anger, no sadness, I couldn't see anything in him.

I looked at Mac and he nodded at me to start, so I started my story, feeling like I was reliving it all again.

**Sorry it took me so long to update everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't worry, Abby's story will be the next chapter and I have it all planned out! =) Now that it is summer break I will try and update more often! Maybe like twice a week? Well thanks for waiting on me and tell me what you thought about this chapter! =)**


	8. Never gonna leave

Abby POV

"When we first met, and we were telling each other about our childhoods…everything I told you was a lie. I didn't have parents who cared about me, I didn't live in a nice house, I didn't even live in Los Angeles. " I began with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"My mom…she was always drunk…I'd come home from school and she'd either be passed out on the couch or in my room waiting for her little punching bag. I lived in a dumpy, old apartment building in Chicago…I never had a clean bed to sleep in, and all through the night…all I would hear is gun shots and fighting all night…" I looked up at Reed and to see his eyes getting glassy and the only emotion I could see is anger.

"Abby…" Reed whispered but I cut him off.

"That's not everything…I saved my father for last…" I started, looking over at Mac to see him mouth 'you can do it' at me.

"My father…was never home…I only saw him once a month at midnight…he would come up to my room and…" By this part of the story I knew I would break down any minute now and Reed would walk out of my life forever, never thinking of me as the same person again. I looked at him and he took my hands in his strong ones urging me to go on.

"He would beat me until I couldn't take it anymore…and when he knew I was to weak to do anything…he'd…..rape me." The last part was only a whisper but he heard it and immediately held me to him as tight as he could, both of us crying, I peeked over at Mac giving him a small nod telling him to continue for me.

Mac POV

Watching Abby tell her story was painful, she looked like she was reliving every moment of it. I knew Reed would be there for her and wouldn't just run away. After I saw that Abby had calmed down a bit and was sitting across Reed's lap hugging him, I decided to tell the rest.

"The man that kidnapped you and Abby…is the same man from the park…but…he's also Abby's father. He's been following her ever since she moved out. He saw that you were the only person Abby had now…he wanted her back…and when you both managed to get away at the park…he decided he would just have to kidnap and kill you to get his daughter back…he's the man behind everything." I told looking Reed in the eye the entire time.

"But how did Abby get away this time…when I was nearly dead…" Reed asked hurt and confused. Abby sat up a little looking at me to tell that she would say the rest.

"When he finished stabbing you, I tried to grab the knife and kill him…but he got me first and stabbed me in the shoulder so I would quit fighting…but that didn't stop me…I started screaming at the top of my lungs…I didn't know where we were, but I figured if I screamed loud enough someone might hear me…He beat me trying to get me to shut up, but that didn't stop me either…he had us in the basement of an old abandoned fire house, and it just so happened the police were on the street waiting for anything suspicious…they heard the screams, came in, and just as he was about to kill me…they killed him." She said looking a little better remembering the fact that her father is dead.

Reed POV

Lies…everything I knew about my Abby was a lie.

Looking into her eyes I can see that she's scared…and hurting…

I know she's expecting me to leave her, but I know I never can…not even after this…she's my life…and now that I know she's been running her entire life from some monster…she needs me…

I looked down at her capturing her lips with mine.

"Babe…Your strong…You lived your whole life having to live with everything…and you made it…you may have lied to me…but I understand why you did…and I just want to help you forget now…I love you and that will never change." I told her seriously looking her in the eyes as I said every word.

She responded just with a kiss that said everything…and then all to soon she pulled away and looked right at Mac.

"Mac…when you said…Reed is all I have…that isn't true…your like the greatest father I never had…you've been there for me to and treated me like a daughter…I can tell you anything and you listen and understand…you and Reed are my family…my life…and I couldn't live without you guys…" She explained with tears falling down her cheeks again as she went over and hugged a crying Mac.

I knew right then…Abby is mine forever…and nobody can change that.


	9. No hiding anymore

**Sorry the last chapter wasn't very edited! It had been awhile since I updated and it all just came to me and I wanted to add it before my ideas were gone! I finally know where I'm going with this story and if you guys will like I will start updating more often now if you guys like the story now that I have everything planned out! Since I haven't updated in awhile I decided I will give you 2 chapters in 1 day! Woo! Please review! =)**

**Reed POV**

It was only hours ago that I found out the truth about everything and in those hours, me and Abby have become even closer.

"Wacha thinking about babe?" Abby asked me whal coming out of the bathroom and sitting by me on the bed with only a short robe on.

I was in my own little world now just looking at the woman I love thinking of all the little things I love about her and thinking about our relationship.

"Reed? Babe? What's wrong?" She asked me just staring at me worried.

"Nothing, Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about how much I love you." I said to her as I leaned in to kiss her and finally captured her lips in mine.

The kiss depened quickly as I started to move so I was hovering over her, and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We have never gone to far…and she has never let me see her whole body…ashamed of all her scars, trying to hide them so she wouldn't have to tell me the truth…but now that I knew the truth, she was finally opening up to me and feeling more free.

Coming out of my trance, I realized her fingers were slowly sneaking towards my pants, beginning to push them down my legs until they were on the floor.

I grabbed the front of her robe, slowly undoing the knot, and slipping the robe off of her, revealing her entire body.

She began to look away from me when I grabbed her chin and moved her head so she was looking at me.

"Abby…your scars are nothing to be ashamed of…each of them show how strong you are and show what you have taken. I love you and if you don't want to do this…you just have to tell me…I only want to do what you want to do." I told her seriously.

"I've been hiding from you all these years…its time we do what we've dreamed about doing...were meant to be together…and I have never been this sure of anything in my life." She answered whal slipping my boxers off and kissing me with all the love she has.

Abby POV

For once in my life…I didn't have to hide from the man I love.

Last night I felt complete…like I had given all my love to my man…and that's exactly what I've needed.

I sat up in bed a bit still sore from last night's event.

I smiled thinking back to last night again…our first time making love…and it was perfect.

I felt Reed shift position and heard him yawn as I turned in his arms and looked at his perfect face.

"Well good morning handsome." I smiled as I stroked his cheek.

"Still so beautiful." He commented whal looking at my messed up hair and tired eyes, smiling.

He looked down seeing the sheet wrapped around us, just checking to make sure last night wasn't a dream.

"Wow…" He breathed.

To me, this was the perfect moment…just me and my man taking in eachother's appearances and enjoying every moment of it…life can't get any better than this…it can get worst though in the snap of a finger.

**Hope you guys liked it! =) A lot more chapters to come! Not the end yet! =) Please Review!**


	10. Unexpected

Abby POV

The months have gone by quickly since I told Reed the truth, in those months a lot has happened…wedding planning, college, work…its been a crazy life.

This week though, has been full of lots of staying in bed, medicine and water. Every day I've been getting sick, and Reed being my worried fiancé, cant help but think the worst.

"Abby! I got what you wanted." My friend haylie said as she walked into my bedroom. "Are you sure though? I mean this is a major thing." She said unsure of everything.

"Well I cant be sure until I can test it." I told her grabbing the paper sack from her and heading to the bathroom.

Reed POV

Headed home from work, ive been doing a lot of thinking…it feels good now that I know everything about Abby and we can live a safe life now, not having to worry about anyone harming us again.

I pulled into the garage walking into the house I saw Abby laying on the couch watching some kind of baby show on TV.

"Hey babe…wacha watchin?" I asked her sitting down and resting her head on my lap.

"Aren't babies so adorable? There so tiny and cute…What do you think?" She asked me all in one breath.

I chuckled at her sudden obsession with babies, "They are tiny and adorable…maybe one day we'll have one." I said smiling.

"Maybe we'll be having one a little sooner than we thought?" She said nervous.

"What do you…" I started but then realized what she was saying. "Your not sick with the flu are you?" She shook her head and smiled.

"WERE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" I yelled excited as I picked her up and hugged her and kissed her with all I had.

Just then there was a knock at the door and I set her down to go answer the door, surprised to see Mac.

"Mac! Come in!" I said still smiling as I let him in.

"Wow your very happy today Reed." He commented whal looking at me and Abby suspiciously.

"Abby's pregnant!" I all but yelled.

"Wow congrats guys!" He said hugging us but then going serious. "As much as I hate ruining the mood right now…I came over for a reason…" He started looking slightly sad.

"What is it?" Abby questioned worried.

"Abby…your brother…he was found in a garbage can today…shot to death…"

**Weren't expecting that were you! Well im sure you guys maybe wondering why there was no brother mentioned earlier but you will have to wait until the next chapter for that explanation! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! =)**


	11. Return

Abby POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar white room trying to remember what happened when I remembered the news Mac told us.

My brother was dead. The only person I ever knew who wanted him dead was my monster of a father, but that's impossible, I saw him die with my own eyes. Who else would kill such an innocent person?

"Oh thank god babe you're finally awake." Reed let out a sigh of relief. He looked like he hadn't slept in days; his hair was sticking every which way, he had dark circles under his eyes and he had looked as though he had been crying.

"What happened?" I was still confused; where am I and what happened after Mac told us?

"You passed out in shock. We thought you'd wake up but after an hour we brought you to the hospital. It's been two days babe do you know how worried I was?" He responded stroking my hair with one hand and the other rested on my barely visible bump holding our little creation.

The baby.

"Reed, the baby?!" I asked my eyes wide and watery.

"The baby is fine, but it's too early for you to be putting this much stress on yourself. Mac is taking care of things and he'll find out who did this to your brother I promise."

Reed POV

It's been 3 days since Abby got out of the hospital. They're still investigating the death of her brother but I've tried to keep her out of it as much as I can.

"Do you think they'll find who did it?" She asked me, her head resting on my lap.

"Mac is doing everything he can to figure it out, they'll figure it out and whoever it was will be put in jail." I responded softly. She looked as she was deep in thought, unconsciously rubbing her stomach and staring past the TV.

"What if he didn't die? What if they didn't actually kill my father and he's still out there?" Did she really think that? She saw him die herself.

"Abs, he's dead, you don't need to start worrying yourself, you know how your brother was, he probably got into some trouble or got involved with the wrong people." I tried to reassure her, she didn't need to start thinking things like that her father was still alive, there's no possible way.

Abby POV

"Reed can you get the door!" I called out to my new husband.

"It's just Mac!" He called back, walking into the kitchen soon after followed by Mac.

"Merry Christmas Abby!" Mac greeted me with a hug before walking off to talk to some of the other guests.

"I think my wife needs to take a break and go enjoy herself for a little bit." Reed whispered wrapping his arms around my disappearing waist.

With everything going on we just decided we wanted to get married, so with just a small ceremony we did just that.

It's been 3 months since my brother's death and we try to stay clear of the topic, just wanting to move on and focus on our life.

"I'm fine." I answered giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't you go talk to Mac for a little while whal I finish up in here." I suggested.

Reed POV

I decided I'd listen to Abby and go find Mac when I heard another knock at the door. Looking around I realized everyone we invited was here.

"Hi, I'm sorry but may I ask who you are?" I asked the unfamiliar woman on my doorstep.

"Is Abby here?" She answered in a shaky voice.

Just then Abby came around the corner and stopped in her tracks, recognizing the older woman at the door.

"Grandma?" Her quiet voice questioned.

"Oh sweetie, they told me you lived here in New York but I just had to see for myself." The woman said to Abby, hugging her close.

Abby POV

I couldn't believe it, nana was here, she always said she'd come back for me but I never believed her.

"I can't believe you're here." I cried. "You said you'd find me someday but I never thought you would."

"I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again." She reassured me holding me at arms lengths getting a good look at me. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman." She said taking it all in.

After our little moment I heard a cough from the side and realized that I hadn't even acknowledged Reed. I went over and wrapped an arm around him, facing nana.

"Babe this is my nana Lucille, nana this is my husband Reed." I introduced him.

"Oh I'm so proud of the life you've made for yourself sweetie; it's so nice to meet you Reed, I'm so happy she found someone." She responded taking everything in.

"Should we go get Mac and sit down and talk?" Reed suggested.

"So you knew what your daughter would do to her?" Mac asked nana, comprehending the story he had just been told.

"Yes, I knew Abby was in a situation she shouldn't have been and I wanted to take her away from my daughter but I knew I couldn't, especially if her father were to find out."

"But, you took her brother?" He questioned her again.

"Yes, they weren't worried about him, they had even thought about just leaving him on the streets but I took him knowing nobody would ever notice."

"I'm sorry to keep questioning you but I'm one of the people investigating his murder and I'm just curious if he ever got in any sort of trouble you knew of?" Mac questioned once again.

"He had a run in with his father a few years back, but it was nothing important." She paused to think. "Though a few months back I do remember him stopping in the park to talk to some strange man. I couldn't tell what he looked like; he was wearing a hat tilted so you couldn't see his face very well. When I asked him about it, he wouldn't tell me who he was talking about just that it was business."

A strange man who wouldn't show his face in the park. It all brought back flashbacks of the incident when Reed was shot in the park a few years back. But that man was my father…if that just happened a few months ago…no it couldn't have been. He's dead; I know he is, I watched him die…

Unknown POV

Of course she has to come into town and ruin everything. Now that she's back in Abby's life she's going to tell her everything.

I can't let her stay here; I have to get rid of her…just like her grandson.


	12. Taken

Reed POV

'Bark, bark, bark' I could hear coming from the house. Damn dog must've heard the garage door open, so much for not waking Abby up.

Mac had just recently given me a job at the lab knowing I was in need of a better job. This past week we've been working on a case of multiple murders which has been causing me to either get home at the early hours of morning or not getting to come home at all.

"Reed, are you just getting home?" Abby asked me walking tiredly down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, were still working on that case." I apologized placing my hands over her growing stomach.

"I know you wanted a guard dog but really Reed? Its 2 in the morning and the dog hears one sound and starts barking, I need my sleep." She said obviously irritated with me, something that had become a normal occurrence in our home.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize he would bark at every sound he heard." I told her softly. "Come on lets head up to bed." I told her leading her back up the stairs.

"I really don't like this new job." She stated trying to get comfy in bed. "I'd really like to see my husband at the normal hours in the day."

"It'll only last a little while longer, were getting closer to the end of this case and then I'll start coming home earlier." I tried comforting her, though the glare I received told me she wasn't happy with that answer.

"No you won't, some other case will come up and it'll be this all over again." I don't know what's wrong with her lately. At first I blamed it on the hormones but now I know there has to be something else.

I decided I'd let her be and with a kiss to her shoulder I wrapped an arm around her, falling asleep instantly.

"Ugh." I grumbled rolling over and shutting off the alarm. It was only 6 in the morning, only 4 hours since I had even gotten home.

Looking over, I found the bed beside me empty. _Must have not been able to sleep_, I thought to myself getting out of bed and heading down the stairs.

"Abs?" I called walking into the kitchen. There was breakfast laying on the table but no sign of Abby.

Wondering around the house checking each room, I was beginning to worry.

"Abs!" I called out hoping she'd call back. Nothing.

Thinking maybe she just needed some alone time after last night, I wandered outside hoping to find her on the steps, though I was not prepared for what I saw.

YOU'RE TOO LATE.

Written on the side of the house in what looked like blood. A body I didn't recognize laying out in the back yard.

Abby POV 

"Reed." I cried out into the dark, cold room.

I could feel the baby kicking, as if he or she could feel my fear.

"Don't worry sweetie." I whispered rubbing my stomach. "Daddy will find us I know he will."

Reed POV

I couldn't believe this. My wife and unborn child were somewhere out there, lonely and afraid and there was nothing I could do but sit here as they processed the scene.

"Reed, we'll find them I promise." Mac said sitting by me, looking as nearly disheveled as me.

We had to find them, I can't live without them, they are my reason to live.

Abby POV

I was resting against the cold, solid wall when I heard the door creak open.

I looked up to see a vaguely familiar face glaring at me. "Get in here and talk to her." The woman said harshly to someone behind her."

"Who are you?" I asked shakily.

"Why don't I have your dear grandmother explain." She remarked harshly shoving nana into the room.

"Nana." I cried running to her.

"Shhhh, everything is going to be ok." She assured me, hugging me to her.

"What's going on?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't suppose you remember this woman?" She asked shooting a cold glare at the woman in the doorway.

I shook my head no. "What? You don't remember your own mother my darling daughter?" The woman said in a sickly sweet tone.

All hope of getting out was gone. If this was my mother I knew I would die here, she was back to kill me.


	13. Goodbye

Abby POV

"You thought I was gone, that you didn't have to worry about me." My mother said inching closer to me. "I guess you never assumed that your father and I would work together."

She was with him the entire time. Since he failed to complete the job she had to finish it.

"Why don't you explain mother?" She said walking up behind nana. "Explain to her how you betrayed her." She whispered in a cold, harsh voice.

"What?" I choked out, unable to find anymore words.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, I love you and you know that." Nana said looking truly sincere. "I knew she was back, after your father tried to kill you she made me come back into your life again." I knew that wasn't all.

"I didn't want to kill your brother, I really didn't. He knew about everything and was going to find you and tell you what was going on but I couldn't let him." She said with tears running down her face.

"I knew once she was back in your life you'd be so happy you'd be oblivious to what was going on around you." My mother added in. "I made sure that husband of yours was too busy on a case that he wouldn't have much time with you." She smiled satisfied with herself. "It was all too easy."

It was then I remembered what I had grabbed off the table before she took me from my home. Sinking to the floor acting as though I was taking it all in, I reached into my jacket pocket finding the button I was looking for.

Reed POV 

"Mac! Reed!" Stella called looking at the computer screen.

Rushing over there we saw just what we needed. Abby had turned on her cell phone and was trying to call me. Running into the house I picked up my phone whal Mac was trying to track the call.

"_I think I need to kill you first mother. Get rid of the person who ruined my life, never gave me a chance." _I heard a woman's voice say coldly_. "And you, you were just a mistake, I should've killed you when you were a baby then I wouldn't have had to deal with you."_

It all made sense. It was Abby's mother; she was going to kill her. Out of the corner I saw Mac point towards the car and we were off. I was going to get my Abby, I wouldn't let her die. This was going to end once and for all.

"_Nana!" _I heard my love's voice cry out.

"_Shut up, you're next."_

"_Reed, I love you." _No, this wasn't going to happen.

I jumped before the car had even stopped, running towards the building I knew my love was in.

Abby POV

Smoke filled the room, the door wouldn't open. This was it; I wasn't going to make it out.

As the flames got closer I thought of Reed, I thought of Mac, I thought of our unborn baby.

My life was screwed up, it had never been normal. I never should have met Reed, I shouldn't have dragged him into this, I should've just let them kill me as a child.

_My dad was off on another one of his 'trips'. Mom had brought home another one of her men. Dad came home sooner than he was supposed to and caught mom. It was always my fault. It was my fault that mom was cheating and it was my fault that dad found out. I was hated by both my parents. After that, mom resorted to drinking and would beat me. Dad would disappear for weeks at a time and came home once a month and once he was home, it was time for punishment. _

"I love you Reed." Were the last words I whispered before it all went black.


End file.
